


Snape and Umbridge

by Fullmetal224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Groping, Paddling, Soap, Spanking, paddles, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal224/pseuds/Fullmetal224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from 'A Very Potter Sequel' with Snape and Dolores as ponies and this is just a fun fic so no judging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Call it a crackfic, but this was stuck in my head while watching ‘A Very Potter Sequel’ on Youtube, especially the part with Umbridge bringing out the paddle saying “Mama’s little Love Hand”. And Snape was there…so call it what you will, but I’m writing it anyway. Also, they are ponies. Of course.

 

“Sorry, Umbridge but beating the students is illegal.” Snape stepped in-between Hermione and Umbridge before the girl could be struck with the red paddle. The light gray unicorn glared at the Headmistress, Umbridge returning the stare.

“Fine. But everyone here has detention! Now off to class!”

The students grumbled as they trudged out the door, Snape following suit until he heard the pink unicorn call. “Severus. Could I speak with you?”

“Depends. What about?”

“Oh, I just wanted to clarify something.”

Sighing Snape walked over to his Headmistress, standing at attention in front of her.

“Yes, Headmistress?”

“So, you said we couldn’t beat _students…_ ”

“That is correct. It is illegal.” Quite obviously he did not catch the hint Umbridge was making.

“You never said anything about the Headmistress being able to punish teachers. Is there a rule for that?” She inched closer to Snape, the latter stepping backward with each step she took toward him until Snape felt his flank hit the wall, signaling he had nowhere else to go.

“What are you implying?”

“Well, I just couldn’t help but notice how Dumbledore acted so sweet and kind toward you, yet he shows no consideration toward me. Does he love you, Sevy?”

“No, Umbridge, he is just being a lunatic like always.”

“You’re lying, Severus! I just know it! And liars need to be punished!” With that she loomed over the gray male as she had backed him down until he was belly-up on the floor looking up at her. To the untrained eye who just happened to walk in on them, it would look exceptionally different than what it actually was.

“So, you think I’m lying. And you say liars need to be punished, so…” He mumbled to himself as he put two and two together. “…….Oh.”

“That’s right, Sevy. You’ve been quite a naughty boy, lying to me like that, on top of stealing my Dumbledore. I think that deserves some punishment, don’t you?”

She had long since levitated the paddle in front of Snape, and waved the implement in his face as if it was a wagging finger in scold.

“You don’t mean for me to answer that, do you?”

“I have an idea of your answer. You have not yet seen your deserving of punishment, but I’ll let you know now that you will see reason very soon.” Her voice was silky, almost psychotic as she stepped to the side, allowing Snape to turn over and stand. However as soon as he had she grasped his ear in her teeth and started to drag him toward the middle of the room

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Snape chanted as he was forced to walk to the desk. He rubbed his ear with his hoof once she let go, and was startled as she cleared her throat for him to pay attention. He looked to her, a glare in place but slightly wavering as he was becoming more and more nervous.

“Okay, Sevy, I need you to bend down for me.” Snape blushed as she ordered this, and he struggled to say something in protest before a hard glare from Umbridge looming over him set him straight. Gulping, he bent down low, folding his forelegs inward so he was kneeling on his front legs, his flank held high in the air covered by the long cloak he wore.

Umbridge nodded her approval as she let out a small giggle, trotting over to his flanks. “I have always been curious of what your cutie mark was, Sevy. I’m ecstatic to find out.” She squealed as she levitated his cloak up his back and pinned it up, exposing his plot as well as his mark, a triangular vial of a red bubbling liquid.

“Aww, how cute and fitting. You were always good at potions, Sevy. I guess this just proves it even more.” She cooed as one hoof rubbed his mark, sending shivers up the potions’ professor’s spine.

“I’d like it if you wouldn’t touch it.”

“Well, I’m afraid that request is not going to be fulfilled, Sevy. You see, the paddle does have to touch your rump for it to be called a punishment.” She playfully tapped the wood on his flanks, causing Snape to twitch.

“J-Just make it quick…” He stammered as he shifted his hind hooves as they started to fall asleep.

“Oh, hunny bunny, this is punishment, it is only over once either you accept you were naughty and needed to be disciplined, or I decide you have had enough.”

Snape grunted as he felt Umbridge’s hoof on his cutie mark once more, rubbing the flesh in small circles. To be completely honest the touch made Snape feel weird, and not in a good way. The cold air on his flanks was embarrassing enough, but being groped by the Headmistress was enough to make Snape want to either vomit or punch the mare in the muzzle.

Umbridge for her part was having the time of her life. It was the first time she was able to make the usually so stoic and serious Severus Snape uncomfortable, and she was enjoying every squirm and twitch he gave. Levitating the paddle higher, Umbridge took careful aim as she took her hoof off Snape’s flank, and let the paddle do the talking.

“AH!” The potions’ professor yelped in more surprise than pain, and only a second later he groaned as the real sting of the swat sunk in. His hind hooves fidgeted, and he grit his teeth as he waited for the next swat.

It came much too soon, accompanied by two more aimed lower on the place where the most pressure to sit would go. Snape gasped as another swat hit near his cutie mark, and groaned again as Umbridge aimed three more swats on the full of his bottom.

“Sevy? How are you doing?”

Snape hissed in air as he tried to keep his breathing under control. “F-F-Fine…”

“So, are you ready to admit you were naughty and deserved every swat I have delivered so far?”

“B-Buck off…” It was not like Snape to use foul language, so Umbridge was caught in extreme surprise. She gasped in shock, silent for a few seconds as she stared at her squirming guest, before her look of surprise turned to a hard glare.

“Stand up. NOW!” She yelled as she stomped a hoof. Snape grunted as he stood, hoping that his outburst made her see how ridiculous this was.

However that could not be farther from the truth, for as soon as Snape was fully standing Umbridge shouted the incantation, “Scourgify!” before smiling at seeing the look of horror and disgust on Snape’s face as his mouth was instantly filled with pink bubbles. Snape shook his head at the horrid taste in his mouth, trying desperately to spit out the foul soap. However evry time he was able to get some out, more would come in a more pungent taste.

“I suggest you leave that in until you’ve learned not to swear, Sevy, unless you enjoy stronger tasting soap.” Umbridge smiled as she watched Snape squirm in place as he took in her words.

“So, Sevy, are you about to use naughty words again?” She put a hoof up to Snape’s chin as the latter shook his head. She muttered the counter-spell and Snape sighed in relief as the bubbles and taste went away.

“Now, bend back down, Sevy, we are not yet done.”

“H-How can we not be done!? My ar-my flanks are more than likely red enough to be mistaken for apples!”

“You know how to make it stop, Sevy. You just have to let go of that stubborn pride and admit you were naughty. In those words, if you please.”

Snape winced as she used ‘that word’ again. He groaned as he realized she was serious about this, and if he did not admit it soon, even though he still did not believe he wronged, this would go on for hours and his arse would surely bruise.

With a sigh, he muttered, “I-I am sorry for being…n-naughty…and lying to you and stealing your Dumbledore from you.”

Umbridge nodded as she beamed. “Awww, I forgive you, Sevy. Now, how about you go on to class and teach. I’m sure the students are wondering where you’ve been. Maybe I should follow to hear your answer.”

“Th-that won’t be necessary…Trust me when I say I will tell you what my answer was if they ask.” With that Snape hurried out of the room once Umbridge let him go.

Once he felt he was far enough from the devil-woman, Snape sighed as he entered his classroom.

“Professor! Where were you? You’ve been gone half-an-hour!”

Snape blushed as he realized he had not thought up a good excuse yet, and as he slowly walked to the podium up front, he could hear snickers from behind him.

“Might I ask what is so funny?”

There was no need for an answer. Snape blushed as he realized he also forgot to take the pin out of his cloak, so his red flanks were on display for all to see.

END


	2. Tickle Tickle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and tickle torture...awesome.

The rest of the day did not go any better. Apparently the dunderheads who saw his “predicament” decided the blabber about how they saw Snape’s flanks were spanked red, and soon the whole school was asking how he earned the punishment from the unholy Headmistress.

“Who ever said I was smacked? I could have had something else inflicted onto me to cause such redness.”

Granger raised her hoof high, and Snape sighed. “Miss. Granger?”

“Um…pardon me, sir, but by what the other students described it does seem most plausible that you were spanked. I mean, it’s more accurate to call it paddled, since they described rectangular blotches.”

Snape’s eye visibly twitched, and the potions professor had to breathe deeply to keep his overwhelming temper in check. “Miss. Granger, I must say that was impressive. You managed to dispel any dignity I had left by blurting out that observation.”

Hermione blushed as she smiled nervously, sinking into her seat. Potter sitting next to her raised his hoof, and Snape inwardly groaned as he pointed to him.

“Did it hurt much?”

“If this is going to turn into a Q&A about my arse then I might as well explain everything. If ANY of you are to speak of this…”

“We promise, we won’t, Professor!” Ron bolted up enthusiastically, obviously wanting to hear about his most hated professor getting what was coming to him.

Snape sighed and began to tell the class what happened.

The bell rang for class to end, and the students left the dungeons with strange looks on their muzzles, looks of fear and slight disgust as they learned what Umbridge did to Snape. Ron, of course, could not stop giggling.

The next week in the Great Hall Snape sighed in relief as he was able to sit down with not so much as a tingle of pain. He spent the past week brewing a pain-relieving potion and he took it this morning, only having enough ingredients for one dose. He was thankful for it, though, for if he hadn’t been able to brew it the effects of that damned paddle would have lasted a lot longer than Snape could take.

Umbridge sat in the Headmistress’ chair at the staff table, smiling as she looked out at the students. She turned toward Snape and smiled to him as well, though he did not return the sentiment.

“You know, Severus, you don’t have to be so grumpy all the time. Enjoy life and smile at the little things!”

Snape only let out a low growl. Dolores thought to herself for a brief moment, then smiled slyly. She plucked a feather from her flamboyant pink hat, and hid it from Snape’s view.

“Severus, if you would please follow me.”

Snape groaned as he reluctantly obeyed, trudging behind Umbridge to the front of the Great Hall just in front of the staff table. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow as she produced the feather, and cleared her throat to get the school’s attention.

All eyes were on them, and Snape glared at Umbridge as she addressed the student body.

“My dear students. You all know how hard life can be, and yet you smile so brightly at the little things in life…Unfortunately there are some times where you can’t see yourself being happy or having a good laugh. For example, take Professor Snape, here…” She gestured to Snape, who only blushed and ground out, “What are you doing?”

Umbridge only smiled bigger as she continued. “Professor Snape, I assure you this will be the most you have laughed in your life! Now, if you would hold still…”

Now Snape knew what the feather was for. “Don’t you dare-“It was too late as the feather came at him too fast for the unicorn to comprehend, and when Snape tried to run he tripped over his cloak and fell on his back, belly-up on the floor as Umbridge stood over him smiling menacingly.

“D-Don’t-Don’t-“

That was all he was able to speak before he had to grit his teeth hard as the pink feather grazed over the bottom of his right hind hoof, and Umbridge attacked his hind hooves with the devilish feather. Snape groaned and twisted around, unable to get up as the hem of his cloak was being held down by Umbridge standing on top of it, and any time Snape was able to turn himself onto his stomach Umbridge was able to use one hoof to turn him back to where he was.

After a moment of tickling only his hooves, Umbridge got another idea, plucking three more feathers from her hat and charming them to tickle specific parts of Snape’s body, one going to his stomach and rib areas, another to his lower body and the last to his armpits and even ears.

“P-P-PLEEEHEEEHEEEHEEHEHEEHEEEH—EASE!!! ST-ST-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AH! HAHA! NO! NONONONONONONONO! D-D-D-DOLOHOHOHOHRES!”

Dolores only smiled as she let the feathers have at it, effectively tickling Snape until tears of laughter were streaming out of his eyes.

Snape suddenly felt something else other than the seemingly unending tickling. It was a feeling in his crotch area, a pressure one under this torture knew all too well…

“AHHH! DO-DOLORES! P-P-PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! Y-Y-YOU HAHAHAHAVE TO STAHHAHAHAP! I-I-I-I-I GO-HAHAHAHAHATAAA-“

Umbridge raised an eyebrow in confusion as Snape let out this different set of pleads, and he looked more and more distressed as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Umbridge gasped as she deciphered what he meant, and cancelled the charms on the feathers, the pink plumes falling to the floor and Snape rushing out of the room.

END


	3. Naughty Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape in a bunny suit? Count me in!

“Oh, Severus! I just had the most wonderful idea!” Umbridge giggled as she trotted up to the professor who was stocking the shelves for the next potions class.

“Headmistress, with all due respect the last time you had a wonderful idea I ended up almost pissing myself on the floor of the Great Hall.” He glared over his shoulder at her as he showed he had not forgiven her for that. Umbridge did not waver, and her smile only grew.

Snape sighed as he realized there was no point in arguing. Levitating the last ingredient to the shelf, he walked over to the pink unicorn. “So, what is this oh-so-marvelous idea of yours?”

Dolores could not be more giddy than when she was punishing someone. “Okay, so you know that it is nearing Easter, right?”

“I am aware of the holidays, Dolores, please just get on with it.”

This mare was resilient. Her smile did not falter at Snape’s obvious insult, and to the grey unicorn the smile seemed almost menacing like the one she had when she set loose the feathers on him. This thought had Severus with wide eyes and telling himself to choose his words carefully. There was apparently no end to Umbridge’s sick games, and with them being so unpredictable Snape just did not want to make it any worse.

“Well, normally at Easter we wear bright colors. Pinks, blues, purples and yellows to name a few. But you are still wearing all black. I would greatly _suggest_ you try wearing a brighter color in sake of his holiday; put some variety in your clothing.”

Snape glanced down at his cloak-quite literally the only thing he wore-and just stared at Umbridge as if she had-oh, wait. She probably already lost her mind ages ago.

“Severus?”

“What?” Umbridge looked slightly confused, but her smile did not fade.

“I’m guessing you don’t even have any different sets of clothing.”

“You are correct. I see no need to dress up just for a stupid holiday, no matter what it is.”

“I see….Well, with me as Headmistress now, I must make sure traditions are upheld. So I will take the liberty of designing a nice little Easter outfit for my Sevy~”

As if the voice alone coupled with the kissy-face wasn’t enough to make Snape want to vomit, Umbridge had stood up on her hind legs and was rubbing her hooves on Snape’s face, the equivalent of pinching one’s cheeks.

“I don’t need-“

It was too late, for Dolores was already off to tailor the outfit she had in mind. Snape only groaned.

Later that same evening, Snape was walking toward the Great Hall when he heard hoofsteps coming toward him from behind at an alarming rate. He slowed enough to look behind him, and saw Umbridge running at him levitating a package of sorts.

“Severus!” She skidded to a stop and beamed. “I finished your new outfit~!” She said in a sing-songy voice as if that was something for the potions master to be happy about. Without another word, Snape felt himself being dragged magically by the tail to an empty office, and once inside Dolores dropped the box and opened it. All Snape saw was pink. Pastel pink.

“Dolores, of all the colors in existence, why on earth did you choose pink?”

“Oh, Sevy, pink looks good on anypony, regardless of gender! Now, go ahead and try it on!” She all but shoved the heap of fabric into Snape’s face, and the latter sighed as he undid the knot to his cloak, it falling to the floor as he took the outfit and gave it a once-over. Whatever it was, it was a onesie. Snape inwardly groaned as he stepped into the questionable outfit, and did the zipper up at the front so the suit was snug. It was comfortable, a nice soft fleece and Dolores seemed to get all of his measurements right-which was scary considering he never gave them to her. He also noticed she had the hole right where his tail was able to stick out, but once he moved his tail side to side he realized it was one long line of a hole. Wait. That could mean one thing. Snape found a mirror and backed into it, seeing he was unfortunately right about his deduction.

The outfit was equipped with an embarrassingly large drop-seat, complete with a fluffy cotton tail.

“Wait, Dolores. Why does this drop-seat look like-“He never was able to finish as he felt the missing hood go over his mane, stopping just at his horn and revealing a pair of big, floppy, and ridiculously cute bunny ears.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” She stilled smiled as Severus looked so adorable.

“I am not wearing this. This is degrading and childish, and while you have humiliated me by tickling me in front of the student body, and paddled me for something I still think I didn’t derserve-“ He froze as he gave away what happened when she was paddling him. He had told her he knew he lied, but he admitted that that was a lie as well. He took another look at her face, the smile replaced with growing anger and a frown to match. “Oh, dear…”  


“Severus Snape! Are you telling me you lied to me in order for me to stop punishing you!?” She backed him to literally a corner as she spoke, and as she got closer still Snape’s back rested up against the intersecting walls as he crouched on the floor with her looming over him. “Answer me!”  


“I-I had to! You wouldn’t stop, and to be honest I didn’t feel like I lied!” He knew that while then he felt he didn’t need to be punished then, he surely was about to get it as this lie was real; not Dolores’ sick and twisted mind saying that he was lying.

“Well, do you feel like you lied now?” She ground out as she bored her eyes into the obsidian ones, and Snape knew the answer she wanted and had to admit she was right this time.

“Y-Yes, I lied that I was repentant. I do realize that.” This was probably the only time Snape feared somepony other than Voldemort, but of course, it _was_ Umbridge he was talking to.

Umbridge was reeling. Snape lied to her yet again, obviously not learning his lesson from last time. She took a brief moment to rattle through her brain for a punishment that would fit such a childish crime, and by just looking at Snape’s current state, she had an idea.

Dinner in the Great Hall was quiet. Many students were wondering where Snape and Umbridge were, and some were coming up with outrageous rumors about a love affair. All those hopes were dashed as the grand doors opened and the two walked in, Dolores’ head held high and a frown firmly in place as she led Snape-still in his bunny suit- to the front of the room in front of the students.

Many snickers were heard, and Snape blushed as he watched Umbridge glare at him a moment before addressing the students.

“Terribly sorry for the wait, my good students. It has just come to my attention that a certain somepony thought it would be funny to place blast-ended skrewts in my desk and lie about it. To be honest, I had never thought Professor Snape capable of such childish tomfoolery, so as a result he shall be treated as childish as he has acted.”

This was the story they agreed upon, to spare at least some of Snape’s dwindling dignity for those fortunate enough to not know what really happened the time Snape was paddled. Snape blushed and looked away from Umbridge, pretending to be anywhere but here.

“Of course, I wonder how long I should make you wear that suit, Severus. It was rather immature to sneak the skrewts into my desk, and it will take a lot of time to clean and disinfect. So be it. You will wear that until my desk is skrewt-free, both getting rid of the creatures themselves and any remains of them.” Oh, Merlin. Snape knew that would take one month, so he inwardly groaned as Umbridge continued.

“Also, this next part will be to remind Professor Snape what happens to naughty bunnies who play pranks on authority and have the audacity to lie about it. Such a good lie you came up with, too. ‘Maybe Hagrid forgot to spray the repellent this year’ you said. But I figured out Hagrid sprayed the repellent yesterday, didn’t I, Severus?” Snape only nodded.

“I would like a verbal answer, please!”

“Y-Yes, ma’am…”

“How cute. You even sound like a child. Well, considering this next part you will be sounding off a lot more. Severus, come stand next to me.”

Snape had not realized he was backing away, and blushed as he walked forward until he was beside Dolores facing the students.

“Now, turn to the side and bend down, bunny.” Snape inwardly groaned as he obeyed, assuming the position from last time he was punished like this. Umbridge used her magic to undo the buttons on the drop-seat, and smiled as Snape’s slightly pinkened flanks came into view.

“Oh that’s right. In the heat of the moment I hoof-smacked you before putting your suit on.” She acted as if she forgot to mention that, when in reality she did smack Severus several times before bringing him to the Great Hall, though Snape was not told the purpose of doing so. Snape outwardly groaned as he realized how humiliating this was.

“Hmm…Well, I’m feeling very generous, Severus. So I guess I won’t spank you this time. Instead…” She trailed off as her magic was moving Snape’s dinner to an empty corner of the hall near the Slytherin house table. “…You will be doing some time-out for me. Now, come on and get up unless you enjoy showing me your spanked flank.” Snape blushed as the urge to punch the mare intensified, but he quickly stood himself up and allowed his drop-seat to be re-buttoned. Umbridge pointed to the corner, and Snape gulped as he made his way over there.

“Sorry for the disturbance. Please continue your wonderful feast.” With that she made her way to the staff table, giving Snape a self-satisfied smirk along the way.

END


End file.
